Till Death Do us Part
by carlycue101
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are happily living their life after they have finished the Quarter Quell. Their friend Gale is however not so happy. His wife is a terrible person and leaves him. He is left to raise his son all alone until a very special person come into his life. Will he accept her or push her away becuase of his past. Read to find out. LOTS OF LEMONS! KatnissxPeeta Galex?


Chapter 1:

(Katniss POV)

I sit up in bed and listen to the sounds of water coming from the shower. G d, That was amazing last night! The way he touched me, the way he kissed me, the way he made me feel like I could take on the world! I'm in heaven right now and nothing could ruin it. I was just about to get out of bed to join Peeta when a loud banging noise was coming from the front door downstairs. I scramble to put on my night gown and run down the stairs. Who could be bothering me at nine in the morning. I open my eyes and I am shocked to see my best friend Gale standing there. He looked terrible. He had bags under his eyes and bruises all over his face. How could this happen. Who would dare beat up Gale. He wasn't the type of person to start up a fight. I take one more second to scan over his body and quickly help him in.

"What happened to you?" I say with a shocked look on my face.

"Well me and Sahta got into a huge fight." He says with his head in his hair.

G d I hated Sahta. She would always push him around while she sat back and relaxed. He wouldn't stand up for himself. He never was able to hurt her. He was too nice, but I guess that changed today. Sahta and Gale have been together for a year and a half now. I always new something was wrong with her. The way she would address Gale was the worst. She always got her way. It wasn't always like this though. She used to be sweet and gentle but then she got pregnant and something about having a child bothered her. I didn't know why Gale would even try to fuck her. She is a terrible person. The only reason he is still with her is because of there son Dex. He was only 11 months old. Sahta hated him and wouldn't care so it was up to Gale and of course Peeta and I were there to help.

"That doesn't sound like anything new. Tell me exactly what happened?" I asked curiously.

"Well she was sitting on the couch when Dex started crying. He would stop. She started to call him terrible names and she lost it. She started to throw things and then she started hitting me. I tried to stand up for myself but I couldn't do it." He says with tears forming in his eyes.

"It's okay, everything will be fine." I say and turn around when I hear foot steps coming down the stairs. Peeta quickly comes to my side and asked what happened.

I told him what happened and he wasn't really shocked but was still saddened by what happened.

"Where is Dex?" Peeta ask as soon as I finish.

Gale stands up straight with a worried look on his face. He bolts for the door and Peeta and I are right behind him. I step out the door trying to catch up to Dale but am blasted with a powerful wind. It was still winter in District 12. We struggle through the snow and eventually are at Gales house. He bolts through the door and found Dex crying in the corner in his crib and a note attached to it.

"Dear Gale,

_My time here is done and I'm leaving. I'm sick of the way you treat me and that annoying piece of shit is driving me insane. I hope you and Dex rot in hell._

_Sincerely,_  
_Sahta XOXO_

That was it I was going to pod her face in with a pan and the shot an arrow right through her corrupted heart. I look over at Gale and he was cradling Dex in his arms. I can only imagine how hard this must be for him. I tear up the note before he can read it.

"Lets go back to my house. We will figure this all out there." Peeta grabs my hand and we all walk slowly back to my house. It was a long walk. Gale was still cradling Dex as he walked through the snow. That bitch better of walked into a hole and died.

We arrive at my house and I walk with Gale up to the guest room. He declines my offer but once I set him straight he takes it. Of course we had a crib in the room because we have watched Dex so many times.

I close the door and allow him and Dex to sleep off the pain.

Peeta and I walk down the hall to our room andante the bed.

"Why did she have to do that to him?" I ask outlaid

"She an evil sank and she is hopefully never coming back her." Peeta says with fury in his eyes.

I take my shoes off and get under the cover and just doze off into space. I feel the bed shift and I look over at Peeta. I snuggle into his chest and lay my head onto his shoulder.

"I love you so much" I tell him.

"I love you more" He says with a soft kiss on the lips.

I lean in to deepen the kiss. We just kissed for what felt like hours. I eventually fall asleep and wait for morning to come. In the morning I would go down to the police station and demand for her to be gunned down.


End file.
